Inertia Risk
by MsRainey
Summary: Reffie. YuffieXReno. When Yuffie and Reno are thrown into a heap of trouble by fate, can they manage to not kill each other? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Another Reffie! Hope you enjoy it!_

-

-

-

-

-

I hate this mission. I turned and looked at the guy behind me. What the fuck was this moron's problem anyway? Following me around like some puppy. Ugh! Creep.

He smiled crookedly at me, revealing a black tooth. Ew, I think I may barf. I was so going to kill the group. We were on yet, another mission: Find out who's been murdering all the prostitutes here downtown. I think I know the answer!

Tifa couldn't come because she broke her ankle last week tripping over Chocobo butt's Fenrir. Dumb ass left that thing in the rain. Shelke couldn't come because she was watching the kids. So here I am dressed like a hooker being chased by a potential serial killer. An ugly serial killer.

"You are lookin' very good tonight sugar. How much to go to my room?" I rolled my eyes inwardly and hoped to Leviathan that my mic chip was still in good condition for the group to hear. I couldn't really keep any weapons on me, due to the short skirt and skimpy bikini top.

"20,000 Gil." He scowled. I heard Cloud in my ear chip yelling at me that it was too high a price. My ass it was too high! I wasn't going to this creeps house for anything less.

"Don't ya think that's too much for a slut like you?" I grit my teeth. I missed my shuriken. I put my hands on my hips and clucked my tongue at the man.

"Do you want some of this or not? 20, 000 Gil. No less."

"Fine. Follow me." As I walked to his car I heard my ear piece go all static-y. This was not good.

"Cloud!" I whispered so the crazy guy wouldn't hear me. No answer. Shit. I started to back away from him.

Son of a bitch! Damn these mother fucking heels making me fall. He heard the noise and whipped around and I started running, he was right behind me. Holy Shiva! He's shooting at me!

"Let me go you son of a fucking bitch! I will shove my shuriken so far up your ass you'll be choking on your own blood, let me go now!" He smacked me hard in the face, making my head dizzy.

He carried me to his car and I now officially hated heels and skirts. "Shut up bitch!" He yelled slamming a piece of tape on my mouth. When did he pull tape out. I reached to pull the tape off, but he grabbed my hands quickly and forcefully put them behind my back, tying them together.

I went to kick him but he grabbed my leg. Damn, he had good reflexes. He started kissing it and I started to feel nauseous. This day sucked. Oh yes, I was going to murder Cloud.

The guy turned on the ignition and then turned to me caressing my face with the back of his hand. "You're much prettier than the last two." He said. I jerked my head away and he laughed, driving away.

I needed to think of of plan to get out of here. Hmmm. Then; Everything happened so damn fast I only realized now that I didn't have my seatbelt and I flew out of the windshield.

Ouch, I think my body broke. I raised my head slightly to see the car explode in a heap of flames. Did I really fly that far from the car?

I heard footsteps running toward me and I was going to call out for help. Damnit! I still had the tape on my mouth. The fumes of smoke and oil were now making my head hurt worse and I became more nauseated. The footsteps came next to my head and I tried to focus my eyes on the person. I only saw green eyes and heard a sentence before I blackened out.

"Rude! Look, it's the Ninja chick from AVALANCHE!"

-

-

-

-

-

_Crazy ideas popping into my head! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy this! Thank you to the people who reviewed!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Urg. My head feels like a zillion pounds! I opened my eyes and noticed I was definitely not in my house or at the Bar. What the frick!? Where was I?

"Good morning Princess."

Oh no. Gawd, please don't tell me it's him! I turned to see him lighting up a cigarette and got up to walk over. Unfortunately, my legs didn't feel like working just yet and I fell to the floor. I looked at my clothes and saw that I was still in the hooker's outfit.

He looked up from puffing his cigarette and grinned. "Not very graceful this morning I see."

I scowled at him and tried to stand up again. Nope, it didn't work and I fell once again, only I didn't hit the floor. Looking up, my lilac eyes met emerald green.

"Thanks." I muttered and held onto him. My pride was pretty bruised to be leaning on a Turk for help but I couldn't walk and my body was aching all over anyway. Reno leaned me up against a wall of what I thought was a cave, and sat next to me.

"Where are we?" I asked hoping for a straight answer.

"Just outside the Forgotten City." At my confused expression he continued. "It seems that the man you decided to spend the night with, Jon Miguel, didn't die in that explosion. He got out right when he saw us and left you for the killing."

"Us? That reminds me, why am I here with you and where the fuck is Cloud and the others?!" He flicked his cigarette ashes at the ground, and looked up. Is that a good sign, or bad?

"They don't know you're here."

"WHAT!?" I yelled standing up, only to fall straight on my ass again. He looked amused at my disheveled state and threw his cancer stick somewhere in the cave.

He shrugged. "It's my job to help you." I crossed my arms, and tried not to think about the dull throbbing in my head.

"What do you mean 'your job', you basically kidnapped me!" He snorted and pulled out another cigarette. I grabbed the thing, ripped it in half, and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"Explain. Now." I said harshly. He glared at me and opened his carton, only to scowl once more.

"That was my last fucking one."

"Oh fucking well. You have got some serious explaining to do Turkey!" I was beginning to get cold and this skimpy outfit was not helping none.

"I don't have to tell you anything. My job is confidential." He looked out the cave and then stood up brushing his shirt off. He then picked me up, ignoring my loud protests and demands.

"God, will you just shut the fuck up!? Do you want his men to find us?" He whispered harshly into my ear. I shivered from his breath and I was sure he noticed, but he seemed too concerned about what was happening outside of the cave.

"Whe-"

"Shh!"

I bit my tongue and pursed my lips. I didn't want to get killed tonight, so I guess I could shut my trap for a bit. Reno tensed up and covered my mouth with his hand. My eyes narrowed and I bit the inside of his palm.

"Shit!" He whispered, then glared at me. "What the fuck is your problem!?" His voice was sharp and he looked angry.

"I was quiet before, I didn't need your hands on my mouth, thank you very much!" He growled and was about to say something before we both heard a noise outside. He put his hand over my mouth again and ran to the end of the cave. There was a secret hole behind the rock he pushed over. He threw me on the ground then went to go cover it back up.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I asked rubbing my backside, where he ungraciously threw me. Great; Now I was stuck in a dark tunnel, kidnapped, with Turkey boy over here; Just great!

"If you don't shut up Legs, I'm going to make you." He whispered, digging in his pocket for something. I pouted and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Whatever." I looked around; The tunnel was lit slightly -where light was from, I had no idea-, and it was narrow. I sighed loudly and put my face in my hands.

"Oh Gawd! I just wanted to check up on Tifa. But no! I had to be the only girl in the group to do the job! They should have gotten Shelke to do it! She's not even clumsy! She wouldn't have tripped! Then, what's worse is that the fucking ear chip broke! What the hell did we need it for then!? It didn't even help for fuck's sake! And then-"

"I hate to cut off your one sided ramblings babe, but we need to get out of here before Jon and his team find us."

I looked up at Reno and saw that he was fixing the cuff of his sleeve. "Why is he even still after me? I'm just a prostitute to him." I asked.

He looked at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Look babe-"

"Yuffie."

"- Jon Miguel is the type of guy to finish his kill. He saw me take you away, and let's just say me and him aren't on good terms."

I looked at him, scrunching my brows. "Wait. You know him?"

He nodded. "Nothing that concerns you though Princess."

"It's Yuffie. And what do you mean it doesn't concern me?" I was now angry that I wasn't getting any straight information. "He is out to _kill_ me! I think my concerns have a say in this fucking situation."

He sighed and walked a bit so he was standing by me. Sort of. " Look babe-"

"It's Yuffie! Yu-ffie! You- Fee! Got it?"

"Whatever. Just stick your nose out of it for the time being and I'll fill you in later. Right now we gotta get moving." With that said, he picked me up and started walking toward the light.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers! Please R/R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Sorry it's so short! Hope you enjoy! Thank you reviewers!!!!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I felt like he had been carrying me for hours in this damn cave. Walking, walking, walking, blah blah blah. My gawd, I was going to die from boredom!

"When are we going to actually, oh I don't know, get the hell out of this cave!?" I felt him pinch my leg and hoist me up in his arms.

"Ow!"

He looked down at me, and I could see his green eyes practically glow like a flashlight.

"Well maybe if you didn't open your mouth every 2 seconds I wouldn't have to hurt you." He said sounding calm.

Humph! Damn that Jon man for not dying! Ugh, why couldn't Leviathan kill him then!

I was starting to get bored with being quiet. I mean, come on! You try not being able to walk or talk! It's beyond horrible, if you ask me. Somehow, I think that energy bar I took out of Reno's pocket when he wasn't looking, was starting to get to me.

"Do you think people use regular marshmallows for making rice crispy treats, or do you think they use the jarred cream stuff? Oh, why do fat chance and slim chance mean the same thing? Why do people drive on parkways and park on driveways?" Reno clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up."

I licked his hand, and he jerked back. I also saw his eyes narrow at me, so I gave him a huge smile. Probably showing all of my teeth.

He stopped suddenly.

"Let's rest here tonight."

My jaw fell open. "What!?"

He raised his brow at me before digging in his pockets. I guess he forgot he didn't have cigarettes because a muttered a curse and ran a hand through his hair.

"We are staying here tonight." he repeated slowly, like I was some animal or something. Arg, this guy was driving me up the wall!

"I'm cold though! I can't sleep with these clothes, plus how do I know you won't pull anything during the night?"

He scoffed. "You wish Princess."

"It's Yuffie damnit!"

I leaned my head against the cool rock and listened to my blood pump through my veins. The heartbeat was an amazing sound when you actually take time to listen to it. I jumped when I felt something hit my head.

Reno's jacket.

I looked up at him and he shrugged. "Can't have you die in the middle of the night from the cold." He gestured to my chest. "Not that I mind the view, but you might get sick."

I glanced down and saw that this stupid bikini was practically transparent. I was going to kick Tifa's ass when I get home, for real!

I blushed slightly and threw the jacket on, feeling the warmth seep into my skin. The material smelled like smoke and cologne. Surprisingly, it wasn't a bad smell.

"Thanks, I guess." I managed to mutter. I saw him nod at me and lie down. As I stared at the ceiling, a question came to mind.

"If pro is opposite of con, is progress the opposite of congress?"

I heard Reno groan.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Thank you to those who review, it really keeps me writing! Hope you enjoy it!_

-

-

-

-

-

I jumped when I heard footsteps someways down the tunnel from where we had come earlier. I guess Reno noticed because he was already on his feet with his rod thingee out. I tried standing up, and thank gawd, I didn't fall on my ass this time.

I walked shakily over to Reno. Faster than you can say fricklestickchocobos, I was up in his arms and he was running. I looked over his shoulder and saw two men come up behind us, and I told Reno to put me down.

"What?" He asked, glancing at me.

"I said put me down damnit, my legs work!"

He looked skeptical but set me down. I took off the clomper shoes, and threw them at the guys head. Ooh, score one, right in the face! My aim is so awesome! My eyes widened when I saw a few more guys coming our way.

"Oh crap."

We ran and ran until I thought my lungs were going to burst. The guys were quite a ways away from us, and we came to the exit. There was a beautiful fountain that was glowing; kinda like Mako bright. As I went to the other side to get the hell out into the world again, Reno grabbed me and jumped into the water.

Shiva this water was nippy! We stayed under for about a minute before coming up for air. Thank gawd I can hold my breath, or I would have gotten my ass killed.

"What did you do that for, jerk?" I asked, my teeth clattering so hard I thought they were going to chip. He turned to me and sighed, annoyed.

"We would have still been running out there Princess." He flicked his collar up and rolled his eyes, causing me to cluck my tongue, irritated. Getting out of the water, I saw him take his shirt off and ring it out on the floor.

I couldn't deny he had a super sexy body, but I was seriously freezing my ass off. Seriously. I couldn't even move without shaking like a fucking leaf. Maybe I was getting sick...

"Oh God, what now?" He asked.

I glared at him and started to get out of the water, let me remind you, shaking. A lot.

"S-s-s-s-s-h-h-u-u-u-t-t-t i-i-i-t-t-t F-f-f-f-i-i-r-r-re c-cro-t-c-ch!"

Okay, so maybe I didn't sound too intimidating. All I wanted was a giant blanket and a cup of hot cocoa with a lot of sugar!

Reno frowned and walked over to me, and once again picked me up. "Come on," He said. "Rude has some small cottage around here." Too cold to make fun of Rude owning a cottage like a sissy old woman, I just shut my mouth and latched on tightly around his neck

-

Around here my ass! We must have been walking for like five hours! Well, Reno was walking, and I was shivering in my bikini and bare feet. I mean, you'd think we'd just came from Icicle Inn or something!

"Finally, here it is." I heard him mutter. I looked to where his vision was directed and saw a wall of vines.

"Uh, there's nothing there." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations from his chest to his throat tingle on my skin.

Pressing some magical button, the vines separated and there, in all its glory, was a door. "Appearances can be deceiving babe."

"Y-y-you've go-o-o-t-t that r-r-right." I whispered. He raised a brow and me and closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Hn?"

I shook my head, telling him it was nothing.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers, I love you very very very very much!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: I love the people who review! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I got one of the lines from a story called Silks and Sacrifice._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"You son of a bitch!"

Stupid ass, trying to tell me that there was only one bed, and that HE was sleeping in it! I don't think so! Not on my watch, was that happening.

Reno smirked at me and bounced on the bed. "Well, 'night Princess."

Ohhhh! Why that little... I'm sleeping n a bed damnit whether he's on it or not! So, that's what I did. I jumped on the bed and saw him turn to me with a smug look on his face.

"Hmmm, not really my type, but you'll do."

I was pretty sure there was steam coming out of my ears. How dare he talk to me, ME, Yuffie Kisaragi, bad ass mother fuckin' ninja, like that!

"Don't even think about it Turk! I'm not a piece of meat on your menu." I scoffed and pulled the blankets over my head, getting angrier when I heard him laugh. I couldn't help myself, so I looked over the covers at him and growled.

"What!?"

He laughed harder and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Damn babe-"

"It is YUFFIE! Can you not say a name right? I mean I know you've had a bunch of girls but my gawd, you should at least know the name of the one you're kidnapping!"

His grin never fell off his face. And that infuriated me for some reason. Why couldn't I get through to this hot moron? Wait, did I say hot? Er, I meant as in hot, like infuriating hot, like my face is burning with rage. Yup, that's how I meant it.

"You know, you're different."

My face turned from a pissed off expression to one of confusion. He merely shook his head and started playing with his lighter.

"I mean, girls find me irresistible, and I can even make guys turn for me-"

I snorted. "No doubt, you've definitely made me question my sexual preference."

He ignored me, "But you... you're just there. Being annoying. I must say, you're the first girl that hasn't wanted to fuck me."

What the hell!? Were we, Reno and I, actually having this conversation?! About sex?!

I turned to him and made a mock desperate face. "Oh Reno, you don't know how long I've waited for you to talk to me like that! Take me now, please! I can't stand this suspense!" I raised a hand over my forehead, being dramatic. "I must have you!"

I dropped my hand and rolled my eyes. He was looking at me with slightly widened eyes and a wolfish grin, that didn't make my tummy feel to great about.

"You've got a mouth like a motor." He said.

I rolled over to the side, facing the wall. "Yeah, well this motor isn't one that's gonna kiss your ass."

I heard him laugh again and wondered what the hell he found so damn amusing. "So, who was your first then?" He asked, flicking on his lighter again. I felt my heat rush to my cheeks.

"None of your damn business!" I snapped. I heard him shut the fire starter and felt his eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Oh my God," He said chuckling. I turned and glared at him. Why wouldn't he just let me sleep? "You've never gotten laid, have you?" I clenched my teeth and fired back.

"For your information-"

"Oh don't try to fight back babe. I can see the innocence in your eyes."

"Yeah, well, you now what I see? I see myself shoving a shuriken up your ass!" He shook his head and took a bite of the chips he had lying next to him.

"I love when you talk dirty to me." I growled when he had that stupid grin on his face again, and whacked him with my pillow. I heard him choke on the chips, and whacked him on the back.

He coughed. "What the hell!?"

I raised my arms. "What was I supposed to do? You were being irritating!" He pulled a bottle out of the drawer and took a gulp. I don't even want to know what it is, or how long it's been there.

"So you hit me with a pillow?"

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Damn, I should have just punched you. That would save me the trouble of trying to "sneak" out of here."

He pulled out his Electro- whatever rod and twirled it around his fingers, making me desperately ache for my weapon.

"I don't think you'd be doing that."

I pursed my lips. "And why wouldn't I?" He shrugged and leaned his head against the headboard.

"You wouldn't be able to take me." He flashed me a smile and as much as I wanted to prove him wrong, my body was shouting at me for sleep.

"Whatever." I muttered, pulling the sheets over my head again. He had a knack for making me go insane, I'll give him that. I wonder if this is how I make the group feel back home. I snickered and felt him shift to face me.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

I turned around and saw his face was real close to mine. Thank gawd I didn't blush. His eyes were shining again, and I resisted the urge to ask him if he went to raves, substituting the glow sticks for his eyes.

"Are you usually this talkative?" I asked. He smiled wider, showing me all of his pearly white teeth. I wonder if he bleached them.

"I'm just getting back at you Princess." He stated, sounding cocky. I blinked.

"Getting back at me?"

"You wouldn't shut up this past day. I'm just returning the favor." With that he yawned. "Damn, I'm tired."

His breath smelt like cinnamon. I nodded and yawned as well, then closed my eyes. "You're such a pest." I told him.

"So are you."

"Hmm." Sleep was pulling me in quick. "'Night Reno."

"Goodnight... Yuffie."

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Sorry my next few chapters are going to be meaningless because after the long hiatus I sorta forgot the story line. Whoops. Heh. Thanks reviewers!!

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up to a noise in the kitchen and quietly got off the bed, seeing as Reno was still sleeping.

Lazy turk.

I thanked Leviathan that Reno had left the bedroom door open when he went to use the restroom. Stupid hinges squeaked loud enough to wake the dead. I heard a cabinet in the kitchen close, so I prepared myself for battle like Tifa taught me and took charge of the situation.

"WEH – CHA!"

CRASH!

Whoops. I think I scared baldy somewhat awful. Rude had his glasses on, yes still, and was gripping the counter while his gun was pointed toward me.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Uh..."

He lowered the gun and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

I sighed and bend down to clean up the shattered glass and coffee. "No, it's my fault, I forgot this was actually someone else's house."

Apparently Reno was woken up because he came barging in with his stick looking very disheveled. "What's wron- Oh, hey Rude."

I rolled my eyes and realized that I had stepped in the coffee. Ugh. Now I smell and am sticky. Great. Just great. "Can I take a shower?"

Reno and Rude looked at me, but Reno answered. "It's 2 in the morning."

"So?" I asked.

Rude cleared his throat again. "I've got to go. Mr. President needs some more information on the progress of the assignment."

Reno nodded. "Alright. See ya."

Rude left and I turned to Reno with my arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's up Princess?"

I pursed my lips. "Any information on the assignment?"

He shrugged. "Not that you need to know."

I grit my teeth. I was just too tired to argue. "Whatever."

I grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. The hot water felt so good against my body. I guess I was extremely exhausted because I heard the bathroom door open and didn't freak out about it.

"Hey Princess?"

I sighed. "What Reno?"

I heard him put the toilet seat down so he was probably sitting on top of the lid. "I left you one of the shirts I left here. It's not the best but it'll do for now."

Reno did something nice for me? "Erm, thanks."

"I-" He sighed and I heard him mutter under his breath. What the heck was his problem? "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about being a virgin."

I dropped the shampoo. Nice way to phrase that. And what the hell does Rude have shampoo for anyway? "Ow! Shit!"

I heard him snicker. "Do you need me to come in there and kiss it better?"

Grr. "You've done enough, thanks." I answered sarcastically. He laughed lightly and I heard him make his way out.

I poked my head out of the curtain and called him. He turned around and smirked. I clucked my tongue. "Thanks, for apologizing I mean. And for the clean clothes. I... appreciate it."

He grinned wider and leaned on the doorway. "No problem babe."

I rolled my eyes and fought off a smile. "Alright. Now, get out."

He pouted. "But babe, we were having a moment there."

"Out!"

-

-

-

-

-

Thanks for reviewing:

Rukia Kuchiki 155  
Jillian Leonhart  
Don'tCallMeBones  
snow-kitty231  
midnight 1987  
ariaswan  
Bmangaka  
Ppangpond  
strawberrysodapop  
The Sacred and Profane  
JingYee


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: This chapter is a little dramatic, but sometimes I'm in a dramatic mood, so nyeh! Jk. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy! And thank your for reviewing those who do. Really lifts my spirits!

-

-

-

-

-

Damn Reno! This shirt hardly covered my ass! Stupid moron!

Ugh. I'm tired. Really tired. Sleep sounds good. I walked back into the room and saw Reno sleeping messily on the bed. The sheets were practically all over the place. I sighed.

Grabbing the sheets carefully so I didn't wake him, I dusted them out silently. I turned and covered him. Apparently tucking him in woke him up. He looked at me lazily. "That shirt looks good on you." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and let out a tired chuckle. "Is that because it hardly covers anything?" I asked. He grinned a little wider.

"Probably. That, and you look look pretty as it is."

I blushed softly. "Go to bed Reno."

"Is it against the rules to compliment someone." He asked. I crawled next to him under the covers and immediately welcomed the warmth.

"Not someone who is your enemy." I told him. I saw him shift in the dark to look at me.

"I thought we weren't enemies anymore."

I bit the inside of my cheek. After the geostigma attack they had helped and Chocobo head had called a truce. Sort of. So technically they weren't an enemy to us anymore, but to me they were. Shinra had killed my mother. They had taken the single most important person in my life from me. I couldn't help it, but I still held a grudge.

"Yuffie."

I looked at him with a very confused expression on my face. What can I say? I was getting emotional thinking about my mother.

"You took her away from me." I whispered. Something I know is very unlike me.

His brows furrowed. "Took who away? What are you talking about?"

"My mother! The Wutai war! Shinra killed her, and left me with nothing but a stupid throne, that's what I'm talking about!" I hadn't meant to cry. But I guess I was PMSing or something. Frick.

He seemed to be dealing with some inner turmoil because it was probably a minute before he raised his hands and wiped my tears away. Who knew Reno could be a softy sometimes?

"I don't know what to tell you kid. Sorry things turned out that way for you." I knew he probably didn't know too much on comforting being a turkey and all. I was still thankful he was trying.

I sniffed. "It was horrible Reno." Crap. Word vomit. Now I was gonna vent to Turkey over here. My mouth was taking over my brain. "She was just there gardening and then, BOOM! These Shinra SOLDIERS bust in; I saw them knock her to the floor..." I noticed my voice becoming softer with each word and Reno just sat there listening to me. "They held a sword to her throat asking about something. I knew I had to go into action, after all, I was the number one warrior there at the time, and they grabbed me by the hair. My mother shouted at them to leave me alone... Then... then they started laughing and they did things to her... In front of me! Those bastards! Then they heard someone else coming and stabbed her... They stabbed me too, but I fortunately made it through."

After my long speech I noticed that he was silent and didn't have any real expression on his face. Damn it. I had to go and open my big gob like that. Why did I talk so much, huh? Why am I always talking? I should learn to not talk. That would be very good.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me. "What the-"

"Go to sleep."

I saw he was smiling slightly when I looked up at him. True, he did suck at comforting, but he was still nice for trying.

"Reno?" I whispered a couple minutes later.

"Hmmm?" He sounded sleepy.

"Thank you..." His arm tightened around my waist. "For everything."

I could practically feel him grin. "No problem Yuffs."

I groaned. Not another nickname.

-

-

-

-

-

Thank you reviewers:

Jillian Leonhart  
xxfoxchichxx  
Nanyoky  
midnight 1987  
pangpond  
strawberrysodapop  
Black Sheep of Death


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII_

_**A/N:** Totally sorry for these block periods where I can't update fast. I'm trying, really. Thank you **so** much reviewers, I can't even tell you how much I **appreciate** the time that you give to write just a little sentence to inspire me to continue. Thank you. Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, because I don't have a lot of time to go over it. Thanks again!_

* * *

I groaned when I realized that a beeper was going off.

"Ughh..." Opening my eyes I noticed that mine and Reno's position had changed slightly. My back was pressed against his chest but his arm was still wrapped around me, his hand was pressed on my stomach and I flushed slightly.

Wriggling out of his hold on me I went to whack the alarm clock that had been set to 5:30 AM. Damnit, now that I was up, I couldn't go back to bed. I turned back and smiled at the sight of Reno grabbing a pillow and hugging it. I rolled my eyes and grinned. What an idiot. I was broken out of thinking by a rumble from my stomach.

Walking over to the kitchen, I opened the fridge only to find that there wasn't much of anything to cook. "Geez, what's a ninja supposed to do to get some food around here?" Oh well. I guess I would have to deal with it.

I grabbed some eggs and some ham and vegetables. Uh, I think I remember Tifa showing me how to put leftovers and make an omelet. I shrugged. Whatever, I would probably eat anything right now. I started chopping the vegetables while the eggs were cooking and was getting lost in my thoughts.

"It's early." Reno's voice was right next to my ear making me jump and cutting a large slash in my finger with the knife.

"Frick! Reno! What the hell!" I turned around and went to punch him, but he caught my hand in his larger one and looked at my bleeding finger. I noticed he was bringing it closer to his face. "What are yo-"

The words died in my throat when he stuck it in his mouth. I felt my insides twist and I did not like the feeling. I let out a breath and cleared my throat. "I thought Vinnie was supposed to be the Vampire."

He grinned and took my finger out of his mouth and I noticed it had stopped bleeding but still stung a bit. He walked to the other side of the kitchen, turned off the stove and opened a drawer, pulling out a band aid.

"Geez, you're just Mr. MD aren't you?" I grabbed the band aid and put it on. He yawned and leaned against the counter, making me realize that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I turned a round quickly to continue copping the veggies.

"Just asking, but what the hell are you doing up? It's only like 5:45." He asked, drowsiness heavy in his voice.

"Well, for one that damned alarm woke me up, and second my stomach was demanding food." I answered, moving over to turn the stove back on and finish making the breakfast. After a few minutes of silence, I placed the food on two plates and gave one to Turkey.

"Eat." I told him.

We sat at the small table and ate. "Tseng sent me a text while you were in the shower last night." He spoke. I looked at him and raised a curious brow.

"Avalanche is going crazy looking for you."

I swallowed and took in this small information. Fuck, how was I supposed to let them know I was okay? "Is there any way that we can let them know I'm alright. I mean, knowing your stubborn ass, I know you're not going 'release' me anytime soon." I made sure to add sarcasm to the sentence. No way was he going to think that I was on his leash.

He pushed his empty plate forward and stretched, giving me a good view of his muscles. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Hmm. I don't know I can tell Rude to tell 'em."

I nodded and picked up his plate and put it on top of my empty one, and walked over to the sink to clean my mess. Unfortunately, working at the Bar with Teef gave the horrible habit of picking after myself and those around me.

"After I washed the dishes I turned around and found fire crotch staring at me from his seat with a smirk. Oh great, what now?

"What?" I snapped. It only made his smirk lift.

"Nothing, nothing. Just admiring the view."

I looked down at the skimpy shirt and glared at Reno. "Oh shut up."

He laughed an went to grab the phone when it rang. "Oh, hey Rude. Yeah, she's here. When? Shit. Alright. Later."

"What was that?" I asked walking toward him. He looked up at me and responded.

"Miguel's coming."

* * *

_**Thank you reviewers! Means a lot that you do it so I can continue writing.**_


End file.
